After The Limo Ride
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: The Sequel to The Limo Ride! New challenges for our wonderful couple! If you haven't read The Limo Ride. You should probably read that first before this story! Read and Review peoples!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the sequel for 'The Limo Ride' **

**I'm so sorry it took me this long. I was thinking of ideas but I couldn't think of anything. And still, I don't have any ideas. I'm just making it up as the story goes along.**

**So anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

_**~1 Year Later~**_

**Sonny's POV**

It has been one year after the limo and car accident. It has been one year since Chad and I got married and today was our wedding anniversary!

Today was also the day that I would announce to him that I was pregnant!

Yes, he still doesn't know. I was waiting for this particular day to tell him. The only person who knows is Tawni. She's the one who made me go to the doctor because I kept throwing up.

At first, I was scared and then I was pretty happy about it. I was having a child! Chad and I were going to be parents!

I was going to tell him tonight when we went out for dinner.

Right now, I was sitting down watching TV because it was only 1pm and there was nothing else to do.

Oh did I ever mention that we lived in a very big house, like a mansion. It's really big.

Chad had bought it a month after the wedding. I asked him, 'why is the place so big?' He replied, 'So there would be enough room for our children.' I blushed at what he said and said nothing after that.

**Chad's POV**

Tonight I was planning to take her to a fancy restaurant.

I also noticed that Sonny has been keeping something from me, but I never asked her. She'll probably tell me soon.

We were now leaving the house to go to the restaurant.

We got into the car, with me in the drivers seat and her in the passenger seat.

We were now on the road where Sonny and Tawni were in that car accident. I had a feeling about this road. A bad feeling.

I looked around road, my grip on the steering wheel very tight. Something bad is about to happen. I could feel it.

Then all of a sudden, our car was hit. The car began to flip. This is exactly what had happened to Tawni's car.

The car stopped flipping and I just sat there. I looked over to Sonny and saw that her eyes were closed. I called her name, "Sonny! Sonny!"

She didn't respond, she didn't even move.

Fear went through me. She couldn't be... she couldn't be dead...

I lifted a shaky hand to her neck where her pulse should be.

I felt nothing.

I then began to shake her. Still nothing.

Then I yelled, "No!"

I woke up, I was sweating.

What was that dream all about.

I let out a big sigh and lied down.

Stupid dreams.

I looked around and heard the shower running in the bathroom.

I smiled. She's okay. Sonny's okay.

I looked at the clock and it read 2pm. I could probably get an hour or two before we go out for dinner.

**_~3 hours later~_**

I woke up, stretched and looked at the clock.

It was 5pm.

Darn it! I still have to fix me hair!

I quickly grabbed the clothes that I was going to wear tonight and headed for the bathroom.

I took a quick shower. (Well, as quick as I could be.)

I looked back at the clock and it said 5:35pm. I guess that quick shower wasn't so quick after all.

I was fully dressed, but my hair still felt like a mess. So I began fixing it.

**_~30 minutes later~_**

I was finally done fixing my hair and looked back at the clock.

6:05

We're late.

I rushed downstairs and I saw Sonny waiting at the door. She was wearing a long purple dress that hugged her waist nicely and the dress reached the floor. While I was wearing a suit. The place was fancy, so we had to dress up fancy.

When I reached her, I kissed her on the lips quickly and said, "You look amazing."

She smiled at me and said, "You look amazing as well."

I put out my arm and she took it. We walked to the car and I opened the passenger door for her, she got in and I closed the door then made my way to the drivers seat.

We stopped at a traffic light and I noticed where we stopped. It was the place, where I was in my dream. The car accident place.

I instantly looked around for any speeding car or anything.

I gripped the steering wheel tight until my knuckles turned white.

I kept saying, "C'mon, c'mon." Hoping that the traffic light would hurry up and turn green. I didn't like being in this area.

Finally a few more seconds later, the light turned green and I drove the car out of the area.

I breathed a sigh of relief, when we were out of the area.

My grip loosened on the steering wheel and I just continued to drive to the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Phew~ That's the first chapter for the sequel. Sorry, if it isn't any good or if you guys got confused or bored with this chapter. Just didn't know what to type. Still blank on ideas here. **

**So peoples, help me out here by telling me some ideas!**

**Please review what you think of this chapter!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry! I am very sorry! I haven't updated in what seemed like forever! Sorry! I got like tons of homework and I kind of was focusing on another story! My bad! I am so sorry!**

**Sorry, there won't be any shout outs because I'm at someone's house and I left the paper with the list of people who reviewed at my house. I'm sorry!**

**So yeah on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

****Chad's POV**

We finally arrived at the restaurant without any dangers or anything. Which was a good thing.

I was still worried about the roads on the way home. You never know what might happen.

I parked the car and got out first, I walked to Sonny's side and opened her door. She stepped out and I closed the door.

I locked the car doors and stuck my arm out. Sonny held my arm and I led the way into the restaurant.

We got inside and I asked for a table for two.

They led us to a table that was near the window. I pulled out Sonny's chair for her and she said, "Thank you." and sat down. I then went to my sit and sat down.

Then a guy came to our table and handed us our menus. I caught him checking out Sonny and I fake coughed. The guy looked at me and a did a motion with my hand telling him to leave.

The guy left and Sonny looked at me. I just said, "What? He was checking out my wife."

She smiled and continued to look at the menu.

Few minutes later, the saem guy came back and asked for our orders. I told him my order first since Sonny looked like she was still choosing. Then he turned to Sonny and waited. I could tell he was checking her out again.

I sighed. I was getting fed up with this guy.

"Hey you" I called to him.

He turned to look at me and said, "Yeah?"

"Okay, dude. Stop checking out my wife!" I told him.

He looked shocked. Then he said, "Y-you're wife?"

I nodded my head. He looked like he didn't believe me, so I raised my hand to show him my ring and I raised Sonny's hand to show him her ring.

He was still in shock when he said, "But you guys look too young..."

"We're nineteen so we could get married." I told him.

Then out of the blue, Sonny told the guy her order and he left us.

**Sonny's POV**

When the guy left, Chad and I didn't say anything. It was quiet. It was a comfortable silence.

I took advangtage of this silence by thinking about how I was going to tell Chad that I was pregnant.

My thoughts were stopped when the food arrived. I might just tell him after dessert.

After about 2 hours, we had finished our dessert and I took a deep breath and looked at Chad. He looked back at me confused. I took another deep breath and said, "I'm..I'm..." I couldn't finish the sentence. What if he doesn't want a child yet...?

He looked at me worriedly and said, "Sonny, what is it...?"

I closed my eyes and took one last deep breath and said,

"I'm pregnant."

After I said it, I heard no response. I opened my eyes and saw Chad's face filled with shock and happiness.

He got up from his chair and came over to me. He pulled me out of my chair and gave me a kiss and a big hug. He then whispered into my ear, "We're going to be a family."

When he said that, tears of joy streamed down my face.

We were going to be a family.

I pinched myself just to make sure this wasn't all a dream and when I felt a slight sting on my arm I knew I was wide awake.

Chad let go of me and yelled, "I'm going to be a father!"

Everyone who was in the restaurant clapped for us and yelled congratulations.

I was so happy!

We were really going to be one big happy family!

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the extreme delay on the chapter. I hope it was good. Also, sorry that this chapter is very short! It's short because it was only supposed to show how Sonny would tell Chad that she's pregnant so yeahh... Again, I'm so sorry for the extreme delay and I'll try updating sooner!**

**Please tell me what you people think of this chapter!**

**Till next time peoples!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I know you people must hate me, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Well, it feels like a long time. I'm so sorry! I kinda lost my interest with Sonny With A Chance and I ran out of ideas. But I'm trying to go on with the story. Like I said I really am sorry! And people thank you for reviewing~**

**Oh yeah, and I also changed my name! From Hanuel to xMusicLover18x  
**

**Anyway, I'm just gonna wing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

When Sonny had told me she was pregnant, I was jumping with joy. I still couldn't believe that I'm going to be a father. A FATHER!

Sonny and I had sat down just looking at each other, then I said, "We should celebrate!" Sonny smiled at me and said, "Okay, what do you plan on doing for a celebration."

I thought for a while and then asked her, "Does anyone else know that you're pregnant?" She just shook her head.

I smiled and said, "Well then, we are going to have a party! Invite our closest friends and we'll tell them! That is, if it's alright with you telling them.."

Sonny smiled wider and said, "That's great! I always thought about how I would get the news out to them and through a party would be great!" I just smiled wider if that were possible.

We kept talking and talking about how we would have one of the rooms as the nursery and we were taking guessing if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. I was thinking it would be a boy.

Then suddenly, the restaurant doors busted open.

I looked towards the door and my eyes widened in fear. In fear for everyone, especially Sonny.

There were two men standing there one was taller than the other, wearing ski masks over their heads hiding their identity and they both had a hand gun.

Everyone in the restaurant had stopped chatting and were now looking at the two men.

The taller one spoke, "Everybody get down on the ground! Get down now!"

Everybody except one man had dropped down onto the ground, including Sonny and I.

I looked at the man who was still sitting in his chair. He made no move to get down on the ground.

_What in the world is he doing! Is he stupid!_

I was just about to go to the man and pull him down but I was stopped by the tall man pointing his gun at the man sitting and then said, "Get down onto the ground or I will shoot you!"

The man didn't make a move. The man holding the gun said, "I warned you!" and then he shot the man. The man fell down onto the ground, dead.

Everybody then began to panic and scream.

I turned to look at Sonny and saw tears streaming down her face. I reached out for her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed it back.

I was figuring out what to do.

_What to do... What to do..._

I then looked around the place to see if there was an escape. I saw the doorway towards the kitchen.

_There must be a backdoor through there..._

I looked back to the men and saw that they were talking to each other. Then I looked at Sonny and whispered as lowly as I could, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get help."

Sonny looked at me with confusion on her face and I nodded my head towards the kitchen door.

"I love you Sonny, I'll be right back." With that I got into a crouching position, looked back at the two men still talking and then ran for the kitchen door.

I was so close to the door when I heard a gun shot. I stopped in my place. I was facing the door and then I turned to the wall where the bullet had hit. My eyes widened.

_It was just inches away from my head._

"Put your hands up and turn to look at me!" I heard the man yell.

I slowly put my hands up and turned to the two men. The tall one was pointing his gun at my chest, aiming for my heart.

_This is just great... An awesome day turned out into a disaster..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Sorry again about the delay! If you people have any ideas please tell me! And sorry that this chapter was short!  
**

**Anyway, people please review. **

**Oh and please read my other story, it's called 'Kissed by the Shadows' it's a sequel to 'Different Story' and it's a Vampire Academy story.**

**So anyway, till next time people.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow... I'm cut people. One review? Really? One review. That's nice... Well, anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was freaking out. Like totally freaking out.

The tall guy was pointing a gun right at my husband! What am I supposed to do!

I looked at the tall guy and saw he was about to pull the trigger. I stood up and yelled, "No!" The guy turned to look at me but still pointed the gun at Chad. "Look who we have here..." he said. I ws frightened but I managed to say, "D-Don't shoot him."

The guy put his gun down and just looked at me. He then turned away from me and turned to his partner. "Jake did you get the money?"

While the guy was focusing on Jake, I slowly turned to look at Chad. He was looking back at me. I then slowly took a step towards him.

The guy noticed me step forward and aimed the gun at me. "What do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

I raised my hands and didn't say anything. The guy still pointed the gun at me and then said, "You look oddly familiar..." then realization crossed his features and said, "You're from _So Random!" _

I still remained quiet and just looked at him. His partner, Jake, said, "C'mon Brad, I got the money. Let's go."

Brad smirked and said, "Wouldn't it be great if we were on the news for killing a _So Random! _cast member?" Jake tried to get the gun off of Brad and say, "Dude! Let's go!" But Brad jus pushed him away.

My eyes were wide in fear. _Was I going to die?_

Brad aimed for my heart and was about to pull the trigger, but then Jake pushed the gun down and there was a gun shot.

I felt pain, a little lower from my heart. I looked down and saw that he shot my stomach. _No! The baby!_

My legs buckled and I fell onto the floor.

I saw Chad run towards me and kneel next to me. "Sonny! Hang on!" he said to me.

I heard one of the people yell, "You bastard! She's pregnant!"

Tears began to stream down my face, while I looked at my stomach. _No! No! No! _I looked at Brad and saw his eyes widen. Then he and Jake ran out of the restaurant.

When they were gone, I heard Chad yell, "Someone call the ambulance!"

I looked at Chad and then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's pretty short. It's because I'm not into this story anymore.**

**Sorry people. But I might stop writing this story because I'm not into it anymore and cause I don't think anybody's reading it anymore as well. **

**Anyway, so long people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay well, I got maybe 7 reviews I can't remember telling me to go on so... I'll try and continue XD **

**Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed! Sorry no shout outs this time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I began to freak out when Sonny had passed out. I held her face in my hands and said, "Sonny! Sonny! Hang in there!"

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics carefully put Sonny on a stretcher. They then put her in the ambulance. I was about to step into the ambulance when a paramedic stopped me. "Are you related to her?" they asked. I said, "I'm her husband."

The paramedic nodded and let me in. I sat next to Sonny's unconscious body and held her hand tightly in both of mine.

Few minutes later, we got to the hospital and the paramedics rushed Sonny into an emergency room. I ran after them and was about to head into the room as well but a nurse stopped me.

"I'm sorry... You can't head in there... You'll have to wait outside..." the nurse told me.

I looked at the emergency room's door and let out a sigh. I nodded and sat on a chair.

_**~About two hours had passed~**_

I had my eyes closed and my head hung when suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was the nurse who stopped me from going into the emergency room.

The nurse looked at him and said, "She's going to be alright..." then her eyes became sad.

I let out a sigh of relief when she told me that Sonny was alright. Then he noticed the sad look in her eyes and asked, "What is it...?"

The nurse took a deep breath and said, "I'm really sorry... but... we weren't able to save the baby... The baby's gone..."

My eyes widened and my eyes began to fill with tears. She was kidding right. She has to be kidding.

"Y-you're kidding right...?" I asked her with a shaky voice.

She shook her head and had a few tears streaming down her face. "We're sorry..." then she walked away to attend to her other business.

I held my head in my hands as the tears began to fall.

_This must be some bad dream... a nightmare... Please let it be just one very horrible dream..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's short! Couldn't think of anything else!**

**Well, please review people! Remember if I don't get that much reviews, I'm not continuing~ I'm only continuing because you people told me to keep writing! :D  
**

**Till next time people! :D  
**


End file.
